Laikka Overview
This page is the new set up for the Laikka Map and Locations. The following grid based system is used: Section 1 Cities * Harmengild * Night Glen * Shimmerreach Regions * Harmengild Mountains * Onesizme Plains (Not Labeled) * The Lively Steppe (not Labeled) * The Misty Heights * Valley of Endurance Ruins * Currently None Discovered Section 2 Cities * Beachholde * Eadburg * Eyrr * Firm Root * Kaayset * Mar Daral * Niaq' Mail * Ranga * Reynir * Rimegluch * Riversford * Sige Suoress Valley * The High Temple of Celestian * Thor Lidor Regions * Ahkiilor Tundra * Aurora Mountains * Bohumir Marsh * Celestian Falls * Celestian River * Dhig Buldor Pass * Dhig Buldor Range * Dragon's Tooth Mountain * Faernsuor Forest * Hro'Nyewachu Waste * Moradin's Morass * Nar'Talas Mountains * Northern Dhig Buldor Range * Onesizme Plains * Sashelas' Bay * The Coldwind Forest * The Klozarc Snowlands * The Rainy Wood (Not Labeled) * The Rolling Hills of Shadow (Not Labeled) * The White Tips * Ulaa's Hills Ruins * Behemoth Ridge Lookout Section 3 Cities * Ashguard * Bomanberg * Pearlside * Rainsport * Roseharbor * Silvervine * Stroud * Wildreach Regions * Aurora Mountains * Darkwoods * Fields of Chauntea * Hinderfall Marshlands * Juniper Plains * The Chestnut Woods * The Coldwind Forest * The Forest of Illusions * The Great Forest * The Misty Mountain * The Rainy Wood * The Rolling Hills of Shadows * The White Tips * Ulaa's Thicket (not labeled) Ruins * Titan (need to update name) Section 4 Cities * None in the Area Regions * Shadowloom Forest * Shady Bay Ruins * Sanctum of Obad-Hai Section 5 Cities * Muteshire * Nalmel * Shimmerreach (not labeled) * Summermoor * The Hidden City of Varulv * Whalewater Regions * Bohumir Marsh * Claremont Harbor * Harmengild Mountains * Jutim Gardens * Olm Mountains * Plava Boja Lake * Sriipt Woods * Suohst Forest * The Lively Steppe * The Misty Heights Ruins * None discovered Section 6 Cities * Ariston * Azogk * Bobby's Tavern * Brownberry * Cortea * Darkscale Tribe * Everwind * Graman * High Chauntean Temple * High Temple of Malacath * Hillcrest * Lightcrest * Marsh Bone Tribe * Marshshield * New Valdis * Oakraven * Otmar * Quiet Scare Tribe * Reva * Sharatan * Shaskaran * Stonehaven * Temple of Rillifane Rallathil (Grinn Wood) * Vera Regions * Ariston Plains * Azogk Hills * Bohumir Marsh * Boxo Forest * Celestian River * Corrado Pass (Not Labled) * Dhig Buldor Range (Not Labled) * Gailland Hills (Not Labled) * Gray Mouse Woods (Not Labled) * Hawthorn Bramblewood * Moradin's Morass (Not Labled) * Onesizme Plains * Otmar Rainforest * Red Cliffs of Balun (Not Labled) * Sardu Lake * Suohst Forest * The Cobalt Waters * The Grinn Wood * The Reading Plains * The Rolling Hills of Shadow (Not Labled) * The Xohn Expanse * The Xohn Woodland * Valdis Wasteland * Wruvulm Glades * Xell Slopes Ruins * The Silver Crypts * Titan Crater Section 7 Cities * Abdulhamit * Ardar * Azogk Logging Camp * Centinum * Chestnut Hill * City of Flandal * City of Gnome * Devos on Devos * Gnomvasium * Hillcrest * Hightop Watchtower * Hydrasia * Little Mouse Hunter's Camp * Moonshae * Mosswell * Palentine Keep * Pearlside * Peryroyl * Stillpass * Stonehaven * The City of the Wise * The Golden Acorn Camp * The Short Stay Inn * Un Argard * Un Vraral * Water Watch Regions * Azogk Hills * Cyrrollalee's Channel * Ebonheart Vale * Elehm Grassland * Fields of Chanteau * Fields of Gnome * Fields of Kord * Garl's Run * Galliand Hills * Gray Mouse Woods * Honeycutt Ridge * Leira's Plains * Nicune Mountain Range * Palentine Lake * Rillifane's Mirror * Sehanine Straight * The Bumbling Bramblewood * The Chestnut Woods * The Cobalt Waters * The Forest of Illusion * The Moaning Desert * The Red Cliff's of Balun * Ulaa's Thicket * Yondalla's Pool Ruins * Titan's Crater * Unamed Castle Section 8 Cities Regions Ruins Section 9 Cities Regions Ruins Section 10 Cities Regions Ruins Section 11 Cities Regions Ruins Section 12 Cities Regions Ruins Section 13 Cities Regions Ruins Section 14 Cities Regions Ruins Section 15 Cities Regions Ruins Section 16 Cities Regions Ruins Section 17 Cities Regions Ruins Section 18 Cities Regions Ruins Section 19 Cities Regions Ruins Section 20 Cities Regions Ruins Section 21 Cities Regions Ruins Section 22 Cities Regions Ruins Section 23 Cities Regions Ruins Section 24 Cities Regions Ruins Section 25 Cities Regions Ruins Section 26 Cities Regions Ruins Section 27 Cities Regions Ruins Section 28 Cities Regions RuinsCategory:Laikka Category:Laikka Cities Category:Laikka Regions